Mana's Return
by Unny Gorey
Summary: Allen hasnt felt well since Cross dissapeared and the 14th in him started to awaken, but what happens when Allen's past is thrust upon him on a small Island offf the cost of England? And why is Mana always in his mind?
1. Another Nightmare

"_Mana! Mana!" Allen said, tugging on the man's sleeve. "Play with me Mana!"_

_The man smiled, kneeling down to his adopted son. "What would you like to play?"_

_Allen thought for a moment, his breath coming out in large puffs. It had just snowed and the layers of white were a soft and fluffy blanket of cold to Allen. Since they left the circus, they were often the only blankets they had._

_Mana smiled. "Can't decide?"_

_Allen shook him head, watching as the older man sit down on the snow covered steps. He held out his gloved hands in front of his face and Allen knew strait away his father was about to do some magic._

_Allen loved magic._

_With a simple flick of the wrist, Mana crossed his hands over and back, producing a perfectly strait stick out of nowhere. "How about we practice your writing?"_

_Allen beamed, taking the stick from Mana and he crouched down, looking at the white canvas before them. Slowly, Mana wrote letters from the Greek alphabet into the snow, and Allen slowly wrote the language that they had made up together. Gibberish._

_M, Mana wrote. And Allen wrote down the three symbols. Mana nodded, making Allen smile._

_He gently sounded them out to a melody that he did not need to be taught._

_And the little boy fell asleep..._

_...trembling, you were born_

_

* * *

_

_They hadn't eaten in a few days, but that didn't dampen Allen's spirits. It had been a while since Mana had seemed so relaxed. Allen didn't understand why, but Mana always said they had to keep walking. Maybe something wanted them._

_Mana said they could rest for a little while, said they'd be safe here._

"_Mana!" Allen shouted happily, running a little in front of him. "The snow looks even prettier here!"_

_He slipped._

_And in that one action, his fate was sealed._

_His fate became the worlds._

_Allen tumbled and spun, slamming into a lamp post. He curled, coughing. "Mana!" He whined, waiting for his father to come help him up. But he didn't come._

_The small boy looked up and realised what had happened. _

_There was wood everything, horses fleeing. A wheel lay near Allen. _

_And Mana was lying in the middle of the road, watching Allen._

_He got up and rushed over to his father, calling his name, asking if he was alright. But the man just smiled._

"_Whatever you do Allen... never stop walking..."_

"_Mana...?"_

_The child shook his father, not understanding._

"_Mana..?"_

_He shook the body of the only one that had been there for him_

"_Mana...?"_

_He didn't understand that the only one who had ever loved him was no longer breathing._

_But as the blood at the corner of Mana's mouth grew cold, so did Allen's tears on the frozen road._

_And so did his heart._

"_MANA!"_-

* * *

Allen sat up in bed, wiping a mixture of sleep and tears from the corners of his eyes. Another dream that he can't quiet remember. It was about Mana, it's always about Mana now-a-days. It left an ach in his heart.

He covered his eyes and sniffed. Why was he this sad? Was the dream really that bad? He let his fingers slide into his hair and grip, pressing his palms against his eyes. Why was he having such difficulties remember Mana's face?

"Hey... Walker... Are you okay?" Came a soften voice.

"I'm f-fine Link. I just had a nightmare, is all." Allen pulled down his hands and smiled at his blonde watcher. "There's no need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Link said, sitting on the edge of Allen's bed. "Because it seemed like a nightmare worth documenting to me. You were screaming out in your sleep." Link flipped a page in his note book, showing that he had indeed started documenting it. He took his pen, ready to note down anything Allen said about it.

Link had started doing this more and more recently. Sleeping in the same room as Allen meant that he was able to keep a record if there were any changes in Allen's behaviour. Apparently dreams came under that heading.

"Link, it's not worth recording. I can't remember any of it." Allen said, smiling at the man as he slipped out of bed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. As he buttoned it up, Timcanpy came to rest upon his head.

Link said nothing at first and just watched Allen. He stood, jotting down some notes. "It was about Mana again, wasn't it?"

Allen said nothing, confirming Link suspicions with his silence. He just took his tie and start doing the knot.

"That makes every night of this fortnight." Link said, flipping through his book. He didn't need to though; he had already committed most details to memory. It was hard not to have noticed this increase in Mana-related nightmares when he had been woken up every night by Allen cries for his father. It was starting to hurt.

He watched Allen's golem as it landed on his shoulder to unhook the boy's collar with its sharp teeth. Every night it was the same; Allen would cry out for Mana, but when he woke up he wouldn't remember anything. Link's eyes narrowed. He would have to find more information on the man. He knew that Mana was the last 14ths brother. He also knew that the man had been kind- as Allen had once mentioned it in passing.

Link has also found out that the man had been a travailing performer and had died when Allen was 11. He looked down at his pad, but made sure he could see Allen out of the comer of his eye. "Mana was a clown, was he not?"

Allen nodded, putting his coat on slowly.

"So that means you met at the circus, right?"

Allen nodded again, buttoning the same coat even slower than he had put it on.

"How?"

Allen let his hand fall, listening to Link pause in his constant scribbling. He didn't want to tell Link, but he was being asked a direct question and it would make things worse if he said nothing. "I… was working there. I had seen him around but I didn't talk to him till Christmas Eve of my 9th year."

"Had he been there long?" Link said, making more and more notes.

"No, he had only been there a week… in fact, he left the next day and I just… went with him." Allen said quietly. He felt a little light headed, so he pressed his hand against the table to help sturdy himself.

Link stayed quiet. The boy had been getting more and more sick in the mornings. He didn't know if this was due to the 14th or the nightmares. He suspected both. But Allen would be better after breakfast, which is where Allen was heading now. Link followed him as usual.

* * *

Lavi always had breakfast early, mainly because the Panda would never let him sleep in. But also, he liked to watch the Finders and Exorcists come in and out. He could also pick up a lot of information from their nattering.

With the fork placed back him his mouth after re-forking it with pancake, Lavi turned him attention back to the news paper he was reading. This one was in English, since the HQ was now based in England. But he also had a Chinese and Spanish paper near by that he had already read. Most of them spoke of war. He hated it.

The English paper mainly talked of cultural things and the trading with America. It was rather quant coming from a country that produced such a ruthless empire and caused many wars themselves. Yet, all this news paper talked about was how two famous operetta producers had fallen out over the carpet in their theatre.

Lavi sighed and folded up the news paper, putting it on the table with the others in an untidy pile. He was really getting annoyed with newspapers.

"Heb- Labfi, canb I sib nexs tb bou?"

Lavi looked up, and saw that a giant pile of food was talking to him. He grinned. "Allen, are you going on a diet or something? That's much less than normal."

Allen placed the mound of different dishes down on the table. Taking the bread roll out of his mouth with a bite. "Link has the rest of it."

"Oooohhh." Lavi chuckled. "So what's it like having your own, spotty servant?"

Allen looked left, then right, as if checking for spies. Link himself was still standing the other side of the huge hall, waiting for Allen's second order to be cooked. Never the less, Allen still whispered what he had to say into Lavi's ear. "He's getting a bit annoying now."

Lavi chuckled again. "Just a little? If it was Kanda he was spying on, he would have been thrown from the top of HQ building by now."

That made Allen smile. He needed to smile. "I think Ba-Kanda would have found something much higher to thrown him off of."

Both were laughing as Kanda walked past. He gave them a look and went quiet- with a few snorts of laughter escaping. Kanda looked at them a little puzzled but made the good choice to walk away with his noodles, sitting down on a table close by, but not too close.

Lavi and Allen gave each other one sideways glance and burst out laughing, even louder than before. Lavi hooked his arm round his white haired friend and pulled him closer, shoving the half eaten bread roll in an effect to stop him laughing.

Lavi then whispered into his ear. "Why don't you just ditch Link? I'm sure you'd be able to do."

Allen seemed in inhale the roll rather than eat it to reply to Lavi. "Hey, he's a member of Crow, so it's not that easy. He follows me everywhere too."

"Even the bathroom?"

"Even the bathroom." Allen confirmed. "He probably doesn't want to give me a chance to summon my minions of evil."

"Oh, I'm terrified." Lavi sniggered. "The evil minions of Allen. All my bookman experience couldn't prepare me for the horrors. Fear the evil minions of Allen!"

"You have evil minions Allen?"

Both boys looked up to see Linalee there, holding a tray of rice and smoked fish. She gave them her bright smile and the other two couldn't help but grin. She sat other side on Lavi. She had learned not to sit next to Allen as there was no room due to the empty dishes that would soon pile up.

Speaking of which, Allen had started eating. A large pile of cleared plates and bowls began to mount, wobbling dangerously. Linalee couldn't help but smile, seeing Allen smile. Ever since he had found out he was the 14th he had so many forced smiles on his face.

"According to brother, we're going on a mission after breakfast with Krory." She said, taking a small sip of coffee.

"Hey!" Lavi leaned forwards. "Didn't Koru-chan only just come back from a mission?"

"Yeah, I did." Krory said, sitting down opposite Lavi and Linalee, avoiding all of Allen's used dishes. "But apparently, they need me for this one." He sighed, bringing a glass of a red liquid to him lips. "And I was hoping for a break. The last mission was a bit difficult; Miranda's resting up in the hospital wing from overuse of her Innocence."

Lavi stared at the glass, hoping that it contained just tomato juice. "What happened?"

"Level threes." He said quietly. "Seems the Earl is using them more and more."

"Probably hopes to create more level fours" Lavi sighed, leaning back a little. He opened his mouth and shoved the last pancake into his mouth in one go. He might not be as bad as Allen, but Lavi was still able to shovel food down more than a normal man.

Linalee looked at her plate, not very hungry. "I hope Miranda will be okay."

"Miss Lotto will be fine." Link said, finally appearing with a trolley of food, a big cake right in the middle. Allen dives for it, shovelling it in before the others got a chance to even look at it.

Crow members might be suspicious, but they did make exceedingly good cake.

Everyone watched as Allen finally finished off everything in record time, gently wiping a napkin across his lips. "Well, we better get going to see Komui before any Akuma start the party without us." He smiled at them and they nodded. They left in mass to go see the head of the Europe branch.

* * *

All five of them stood in front of Komui's messy desk. The paper seemed to be scattered as if he had had one of his Linalee-fits. Judging by the lack of his rabbit-mug, it had been about coffee.

"Normally I wouldn't send so many of you on a little mission like this, but with the increase of level threes as well as our need of Innocence, I've decided to send you all. Also, it's a reasonable amount of land to cover- lots of forest." Komui watch them for this next part. "It's an Island not too far form here, off the southern coast. Reports have been coming in of the dead coming back to life."

There was a chorus of "WHAAAAT?" coming from four of the five.

Link just raised an eyebrow. "I hope this is not in the same way as... "That incident"."

"That incident" was Link's code work for when everyone became a zombie like creatures.

Komui smiled; embarrassed a little that Link still hadn't let that go completely. "No, no. We're not sure if their just phantoms but it seems these people are just… back. They're just walking around like they never died. And as far as the Finders can tell, their not Akuma."

"Do we have any idea what's happening?" Lavi asked, looking at Komui directly. He had heard of many things as junior bookman, but people rising from the dead for seemingly no reason wasn't a common one.

"Well, we suspect it to Innocence. But it doesn't appear to be focus around a single area. It's happening around the whole Island." Komui said, resting against his chair a little more. "Even Innocence has limitations."

"Brother, do we know if these people know their dead? How can we tell if they are?" Linalee said, joining in.

"It seems that they do, but the Islanders are now used to it and expect it. It happens a week to a month after the person dies." Komui answered.

"How do we know they're not just Akuma?" Krory asked.

"We don't, that's why I'm sending Allen as well." Komui said, looking at Allen, who hadn't spoken yet.

"Heh, Allen's eye is such a useful thing." Lavi said, smiling. He looked sideways at Allen and his smile faded a little.

Allen didn't look well.

Lavi rested his hand on Allen's shoulder and shook him a little. "Hey, Allen? You okay?"

Allen didn't respond strait away; he seemed to be in his own little world. Link already had his note book out, moving to catch a better view of Allen's face. Linalee rushed to Allen's other side and check him, while Krory could see Allen over everyone.

"Allen..?" Linalee cupped his cheeks.

"Huh?" Allen blinked, coming back to reality. He smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry, my mind drifted off for a second. When do we leave?"

Komui said nothing for a moment, watching Allen. "As soon as you're ready to leave. We already have a carriage waiting."

* * *

They all walked down the hall carrying various suitcases. Lavi was teasing Krory while Linalee kept giving Allen sideways glances. She was worried about Allen. He wasn't normally the type of person to not pay attention to a mission brief. Maybe something had upset him. She was about to ask when Lavi spoke first.

"Hey, Allen, where Timcanpy? I haven't seen him all day."

Allen looked up franticly. Lavi was right; Tim hadn't been with him since he left his room. "Take this!" he pressed his case into Link's hands and turned, running back inside the building.

"WALKER!" Link shouted after him.

"I'LL BE BACK IN A MOMENT!" Allen said. He knew exactly where Tim was.

It didn't take Allen too long to get to Cross's old room, he had been there so many times now. Timcanpy would just go wonder off there even though his old Master was long gone. He opened the door and found the room was absent at first glance. But he did catch a glimpse of something gold duck behind the curtain.

"Tim…" Allen said sadly, stepping closer. "I know you miss him... but we have a mission to go on." He pulled back the drapes.

The golden golem was sitting on the windowsill behind the fabric, looking up at him. He gave a look of sadness that only his masters could interpret.

Allen picked up Tim and held him close to his chest, cuddling him. "It's okay… We'll find him one day. I don't believe he's dead."

Tim nuzzles against Allen, agreeing with him. It was then that Allen notices the tiny chain coming out of Tim's mouth. He gave it a little tug and Timcanpy spat it out.

It was a pocket watch.

Allen flipped it over. His eyes widened.

The pocket watch has the 14th's crest on it. But it wasn't just that. Mana's name was engraved on it. Why would it be in Cross's room? Allen began to hyperventilate, the corners of his vision growing dark. This was proof that Mana and Cross were with the 14th. Proof that they had all planned things together and he was the result. It was too much for Allen to cope.

Darkness engulfed everything as the floor rushed up to meet him.


	2. Welcome to the Island

When Allen woke, he could hear the ocean and feel himself being rocked back and forth. It was so soothing he could go back to sleep…

Something gently patted him on the cheek. He moved his aching eyes slightly to the side to see Timcanpy. He smiled a little. He would have stroked the golden ball but he was just too comfortable. Timcanpy seemed to understand. He opened his mouth to show that watch for a split second and then shut his jaws. Allen subconsciously registered it, but he was too dazed to full comprehend what it was.

As Allen drifted back off to sleep, the rocking stopped and he could hear what sounded like a door opening, some people talking. He felt strong arms pick him up.

"Mana…"

_

* * *

_

"_Mana…" The little boy whined, rubbing his eyes with his normal hand. "Where are we?"_

"_Nearly safe." He smiled. "Just a little boat ride and we're safe. Want me to put you down?"_

_Allen shook his head. "I-I like seeing everything from this height."_

_Mana smiled even more. "Don't worry, one day you'll be as tall as I am."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

_Allen smiled a smile that only a father could bring, He nuzzled against Mana's chest, getting more inside his coat to shield himself from the snow. They had been walking for weeks now without a_ _break. They hadn't eaten in day's ether. But if they were going to be safe, then it was worth it._-

* * *

Krory watched as Allen snuggled against him like a little child. He kept forgetting that Allen was only 15 when he was nearly 30. He was almost twice Allen's age yet hadn't even seen half of the things this poor boy had done and seen.

"Mana…" came a tiny whisper from Allen as Krory lifted him completely from the carriage seat. Allen's hands gript onto Krory's coat, nuzzling more into it. Krory blushed a little. It felt weird to have anyone cuddle close to him like this. Last person had been Eliade who had gotten this close to him. He let out a little puff of fog and pulled Allen closer. It had started snowing.

"How is he…?" Linalee asked quietly. She had bee watching Allen the entire ride to the coast.

"He seems alright." Krory smiled. "And I think he was just awake for a moment. He probably just needs rest."

Linalee sighed in relief, placing her hand over her heart, then smiled. "C'mon, the boat's waiting." And with that, she turned and guided Krory across the dock.

There was a small passenger boat, ore powered. One end of the boat was filled with fishing nets. Link and Lavi were sitting near to an old fisherman, whom was getting ready to row. Krory sat next to Link, resting Allen against him still, while Linalee sat behind Lavi.

"Right! Off we go!" Said the fisherman in a very thick fisherman accent, almost like a pirate. He began rowing, taking long strokes. Lavi helped to, making the boat go much faster with two people powering it. Allen had the most experience with rowing, having been force to serve on a rowing boat for a few months, but he could hardly keep his own head up, let along row a boat.

Link looked down at Allen, making a few notes. He had to keep a record on Allen's skin colour, check for any stigmata appearing. If he became Noah right now they'd probably all die. But Allen seemed to just be unconscious. If he was becoming Noah he'd be screaming in pain most likely.

He would have liked to have kept Allen at HQ, but he was badly needed for this case. If it was Akuma running the Island, then it could be another Edo right on their doorstep.

But… the way he had found him…

Link had run after Allen a moment after he ran off. But he lost him. It wasn't until Timcanpy had flown strait into him did he find Allen.

The boy was out cold on the floor, shivering.

Krory had apparently followed Link because he had carried Allen to the couch and had had him on his lap the whole time.

"What's wrong with the boy?" Said the man rowing him.

"He's just tired, Mr…?" Link said.

"Fisher. Name's Simon Fisher, best fisherman on the Island." The man grinned, showing a lack of teeth. This was probably caused by the pipe he hid between his teeth and a few bar brawls. The man had a thick main of silver hair that covered his chin and lip too. He wore a cap that seemed to magically stay on as well as a blue-ish coat that partly hid a stripy shirt underneath. It didn't quiet hide the beer-belly. He also wore trousers that were a little too short by design and good boots.

"Well, Mr Fisher, would you kindly concentrate on rowing? We'd like to get to this Isle of Wight as soon as possible." Link said, in a slightly harsh tone. He had no time for idle chitter-chatter with a local about fishing.

"Ey, we'll get there in good time with this strong lad helping me." Fisher said, looking at Lavi. Lavi smiled at him before going back to concentrating on rowing. Fisher turned back to Link. "So, what are ye doing 'ere?"

"We're on official Vatican business." Link said shortly. He had a feeling that no matter how many times he would try to shut the man up, he'd keep talking.

"Vatican eh? Is that's what's with the fancy uniforms." Fisher smiled, revealing that the teeth he did have left were as yellow as tar. "We don't get many visitors. We use ta have loads, but they stopped coming bit before ta ghosts started appearin'."

"So they're ghosts?" Lavi asked, the bookman in him already collecting any information the man said.

"Ey, I dunt know what else ta call 'em." Fisher said. "Nobody does." He gave an extra large stroke of the ores to make up for Lavi's momentary stop. "They be like ghosts, but they talk to yah. They're more at nighttimes, but you get ones in ta day."

"Is there any difference between the ones at night and day?" Linalee asked, joining the conversation.

"Ey lass. The one in ta day haven' been dead long, where as ta ones at night have been dead for over two years. So far, no one who's been dead for more than 7 years had turned up." Fisher said quietly. He looked at Allen again. "Are ye sure that boy's alright?"

Everyone looked at Allen. He was mumbling softly, clinging onto Krory's shirt. He seemed a little flushed, even feverish. Krory wrapped his cloak around Allen more.

"I guess we're going to have to find some medicine when we get to shore." Link said. He was getting a headache himself. They were going to an Island that could be overrun with Akuma and they have a sick and weak member already. Once more, Allen is the only one who can see Akuma. For all they know this man their talking to could be an Akuma.

"Ah, no need to worry. My wife can look after ta boy. She knows all sort of herbal medicine." Fisher was still watching Allen. "Ey once remember seein' a little boy very much like 'em with ta same problem. But 'e was with an older man. Once better, they left and ey never saw 'em again."

Nobody said anything for a little while, since Fisher seemed to be off in his own little nostalgic world. Link kept looking at Allen and making even more note while Lavi kept rowing.

Suddenly, an charge went through all the boat members, as if there had been a wall made of pure static shock. It had been so sudden that Link has snapped his pen in half.

Fisher chuckled. "Got me the first time too!" he kept rowing. "Dunno wha' it is mind."

Lavi looked at Fisher. "Did that appear before the ghosts?"

"Ey, that's wha' started punshin' visiters away." Fisher said, "It happens wherever you come close ta the Island. Like a grea' big wall."

It was that point a thick wall of fog hit them, masking everyone gasp from the suddenness of this too. It was so thick that Krory couldn't even see Allen in his lap. But a tug on his shirt confirmed that his white haired friend was still there.

"Just keep rowing boy, I'll steer us ta shore" Came Fisher's voice as they made their way through the white curtain of fog.

* * *

"_Is your boy alrigh'?"_

"_I don't know… maybe I pushed him too hard to get here in the time we did."_

"_Ey, maybe yah did."_

"_What am I going to do? I have no money for food, let alone medicine."_

"_Dun' worry, me wife'll see ta 'im."_

"_Are you sure? I mean, I couldn't give you anything in return."_

"_Dun' worry lad, me wife like 'elpin' people like yah. Makes her happy ta make others happy."_

"_Thank you…"_

"_Ey said dun' worry lad."_

"_Mana…" Allen mumbled, peering up at his father. He felt like there was a furnace inside him, it was too hot. He grasped Mana's shirt under his coat. "Mana…"_

_Mana cupped his hand. "Its alright Allen, we're almost there. Then we can eat and we'll get you better." Mana smiled his smile, but there was worry at the corners._

"_It's too hot Mana…" Allen said. He was too hot and too thirsty._

_The sound of rowing stopped for a moment. Someone leaned over him and he felt something sweet and cold pass his lips. He swallowed greedily, it was wonderful._

"'_Ere, that's should help the little lad for now."_

_Mana smiled. "Thank you Simon…"_

* * *

"Hey, easy Allen."

Allen opened his eyes slowly. He was laying in a number of warm beds near the fire, a cold towel placed on his forehead. He looked around blurrily.

Krory and Linalee came swimming into view. They both smiled.

"Welcome back to the world Allen." Krory said. "You were out the whole way here."

Allen blinked and looked around. Link was there all, filling in more of that book he had while Lavi was talking to the three Finders. He tilted his head to the other side to see an old woman cooking in a big caldron over the fire. It smelled like fish.

The towel was lifted off him head and he heard a tiny splash. A soaked golem climbed out of the bucket of water besides Allen and flew over to place the towel on his head with a splat. The un-wringed towel dribbled water all over Allen's face.

Allen smiled, and spoke weakly. "Thanks Tim."

Timcanpy rested on Allen chest, nuzzling him a little. Allen reached out a hand and stroked him a little.

"Supper's ready." Said the old woman, revealing, by her voice, that she wasn't as old as she looked. Linalee moved over and helped her lift the caldron off the stove and place it on a near by table. "I might of made too much" the woman said.

"Don't worry Martha." Linalee said, fetching a loaf of bread. "Allen's got an amazing appetite. Lavi's can be impressive too." She laughed. "You probably haven't made enough."

"Oh, that's good!" Martha exclaimed. "Because I do hate leftovers."

"Allen, can you sit up?" Krory asked him quietly, helping him up anyway, putting a number of pillows between Allen's head and back and the stone wall.

"Thank Krory." Allen smiled. He sniffed. That stew smelt really good.

As if reading his mind, Martha place a tray that contained a huge bowl of the stew, along with some thickly-buttered slices of bread on his lap. She smiled at him. "Once you've had enough, tell me and I'll give you your medicine."

Martha stood as Allen thanked her. She then held a plate out and Tim landed on the edge, gobbling up the slice of bread that was placed there for him.

Martha smiled. "Its so cute."

Allen could help but smile too as Tim nuzzles himself again Martha's hand in thanks before flying back down to rest upon Allen's head. He felt cool against Allen's scalp.

Link looked at the food in front of him, a little impressed. For an Island that was cut off from the rest of the world it seemed that food was in no short supply.

"Everything's done by trading, my dear." Maratha said, as if reading Link's mind.

"Oh?" Lavi interjected, interested.

"Yes. You see, I make the most medicine on the Island and instead of people paying me money they pay me in whatever they farm or make." She smiled at Lavi, showing her deep laughter lines. "And if they don't have anything, then we help anyway, for karma will allow them to pay me back one day."

"That… seems fair." Link said slowly. The concept seemed a little odd to him, and he guessed that it would only work on a small Island like this one. He than began eating. "…"

"Like it?" Maratha asked, watching Link over a glass of water.

Link nodded slowly, the fork still in his mouth. He had never tasted anything so good. He swallowed. "You have to give me the recipe!"

"Love and care. But extra butter helps too." Martha chuckled.

Lavi blinked at Link's reaction, took a mouthful himself, and then began shovelling it in as if his life depended on it. He then choked from eating too fast and found someone patting himself on the back.

"Careful lad, or no amoun' of medical care will save yah from choking."

Allen took his own spoon and started eating slowly. He stopped. It tasted so familiar yet he was sure it wasn't like the fish stew they had back at HQ.

"Ye okay now lad?"

Allen looked up to see Fisher grinning down at him.

"Ye gave us quie' a scare with that fever of yours." Fisher smiled at Allen.

Allen's spoon slipped out of his mouth and splashed into his bowl, spraying little bits of strew over himself.

The man in front of Allen he had seen before. Not just seen, he had dreamt about him, seen him in a memory. The man was older now, but still looked practically the same. He had nursed Allen back to health, given him and Mana food but not only that-

Allen's eyes widened, he was hyperventilating again. He grasped at his head, it felt like it was splitting. He was remembering. He didn't want to remember.

He yelled and kicked out, sending stew everything. But Allen's head was hurting to much to note the hot food scolding his skin. He wasn't fully aware of screaming and sobbing.

He wasn't able to comprehend the voices of panic around, as people tugged at his hands to stop him ripping out his hair. He didn't realise he was struggling.

All there was the pain, the pain in his head, pain in the images flashing before his eyes.

Then it all stopped. He found himself breathing rapidly through his nose, but slowing down. He found someone else's hand gripping his own and the other hand stroking his hair softly, pressing him to a soft, motherly bosom.

He looked up, eyes wide and overflowing with tears. It was Martha, and she was humming softly to him.

Martha gave Linalee the signal and Linalee go the glass of clear liquid. She held it to Allen's lips and he automatically drank. It was sweet tasting and he felt it cool his insides. He felt calm and sleepy and let himself become relaxed. Yet Martha kept a hold of him and it made Allen feel safe.

"Wow, didn' think Ey be that scary." Fisher whispered to no one in particular

Link looked at him and frown, his eyes narrowing a fracture. Why has Allen reacted like that to the old fisherman? Or was this man more than he appeared? Allen's eye didn't react so he was guessing the man wasn't an Akuma.

So what had frightened him so?


	3. Feel Better Allen!

Linalee kept giving Allen sideway glances as she helped Martha wash dishes. She had told her to leave Allen for now, let the medicine take effect and do its work. It seemed to, but even that worried Linalee a little. Allen looked completely spaced out. He was still sitting but his head was lulled forwards and his eyes were blank.

"It's giving him a chance to relax and recover from what ever shock he's just suffered from." Martha said, wiping dishes. Linalee looked at her, about to ask how she knew what she was thinking. But Martha spoke before she did. "You just had such a worried expression, so I knew you were thinking about him."

Linalee smiled sadly. "I thought you were physic."

Martha chuckled. "Even if I was, I wouldn't just read others minds like that." She handed Linalee some dishes to dry. "The medicine's basically shut down Allen's emotions temporarily. It allows him to think things through without being too distressed." She gave a little sigh. "Poor Lamb, he's obviously suffered a severer physiological trauma."

"Allen…" Linalee said quietly, clutching one of the dishes to her chest.

Martha took the dish from her. "Don't worry my dear, Auntie Martha will take care of him." she smiled comfortingly. "In fact, we could give him the second round of medicine. You'll be able to talk to him after that."

This made Linalee smile. She put down the last, now clean, dish and went over to Allen. Martha walked over to a pot boiling on the stove, adding a few more leaves. This is when Lavi looked up from the book he was reading.

"That looks like very old magic." He said quietly.

Martha looked at him. "Well, everything I know I learned from my mother, whom learned it from her mother, whom learned it from her mother. And so on and so forth."

Lavi pushed off from the stone wall he was leaning again, placing the book on the table and came closer to her. "That would make you a witch of sorts."

Martha thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Yes, that would. I never thought about it that way before."

Lavi watched her for a moment before looking at the boiling pot. "You're definitely a witch… normal medicine could never do what yours has done to Allen. Switching off emotion-"

"Lavi, please."

Lavi looked at Linalee and sighed. His Bookman senses were telling him not to trust this woman- not many witches had been good. But Martha seemed okay. And if she really was intent on causing harm to people she would have been burnt a long time ago by the villagers.

"I've been helping people all my life." Martha said, not looking at Lavi, but concentrating on the pot in front of her, waving her hands gently over the rising steam. "If I had wished to coarse anybody harm I would have done it by now. After all, I've been doing this for 30 years now." She took a ladle hanging from the wall and spooned some into a mug. The smoke rose from it in little curls.

Linalee took it from her. "Allen, drink this, it will help you feel better." She whispered before pressing the mug to his lips. As Allen drank, Lavi watched carefully.

* * *

It was like he was sitting next himself, completely disconnected. He could hear voices, and he knew what they were saying… but… it was like was deaf. He couldn't react to anything. It was so soothing.

He knew he was feeling intense pain and hurt and sadness but… it was like someone next to him was feeling it and he didn't really care. He blinked slowly. He had been staring at the same place in his lap for over and hour now. Sometime it contained Timcanpy, sometimes it didn't.

Currently the golden ball was nuzzling his hand gently. Allen rotated his wrist slightly, allowed the golem to nuzzle into his palm. He lapped his thumb a little with his surprisingly large tongue.

"Timcanpy…" Allen said so softly that the golem barely heard it.

He flew up onto Allen's bare shoulder and lick his cheek a little, making Allen smile. It was a tiny bit of happiness leaking through the thick brick wall between him and his emotions.

People were talking around him again. One was now talking to him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she brought a cup to his lips. He drank.

The fog around his brain was suddenly lifted and the wall around his emotions began to slowly crumble.

Allen blinked, taking in a huge gasp of air and sitting up completely. He grinned and pulled Tim into his arms tightly. He laughed a little, feeling Tim's wings tickle him slightly.

"Allen..?" Linalee said quietly, hopefully.

Allen turned and grinned at her. "Hi Linalee!"

"Allen!" She hugged him tight, pulling him to her. "Allen! You're okay!"

He put her arms around her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Did you ever doubt?"

Her answer came in a wail, sobbing against his shoulder and clinging onto him. She really did think he was completely broken.

Lavi stared at Allen, then looked to Martha. "That's… amazing." He said simply.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Lavi. There is a reason why this medicine has bee passed down my family- it works." She turned back to the other pot still on the fire, decanting the liquid into little glass jars. "Allen's on a little bit of a high at the moment, so he'll be ultra happy. But when it wears off he'll be back to normal."

Lavi stood behind her and watched. "Will he have to take any more of this stuff?"

"Only if he has another attack." She turned, passing a jar to him. "Here, I trust you'll see to it." She then turned back to another pot on the fire, this one smelling of fish. "For now he need rest. After all, tomorrow is the Moon Festival."

"Moon Festival?" Lavi asked quietly.

Martha just smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

Link stood outside with Fisher. The old man was smoking happily. Link has sent Krory and the Finders down to the local village while he interrogated Fisher.

"Nice nigh', an't it?" Fisher said, watching the stars. "Be ta Moon Festival tomorrow."

"Why did Allen react that way to you?" Link said bluntly.

Fisher gave a sigh. "Don' know lad. He jus' did."

"Have you seen Allen before?" Link asked. He wasn't going to let this man just slip out of his questions like that.

"Nah, I always remember a face." Fisher's pipe went out, so he took some more tobacco and light it once he place it inside the end of the wooden smoking implement. "And I ant never seen 'is face before."

"You mentioned seeing a boy like him with an older man before, a few years ago. Was the name of that man Mana Walker?" Link asked, looking directly at Fisher.

"Whisky?" The man offered a bottle to Link.

"Just answer the question." Link demanded.

Fisher smiled, unscrewing the lid and taking a large mouthful. He exhaled, as if exhaling fire, then replaced the cap. "You know lad, ta name sounds a little familiar but that's only because I read it in a book once. Ey can' remember ever meetin' a man with tha' name. And anyway, if the lad had left ta Island I would have know abou' it."

Link's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

For the first time, Fisher looked at him. "Maybe Ey am. Bu' Ey dun' think I am."

Link clenched his first. He was finding this man increasingly irritating and incredibly hard to read.

"Now, let me ask yeh a question."

Link looked at the man again. He was staring at the sky.

"Are yeh here ta stop ta ghosts appearing."

Link stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "No."

"Maybe yeh a lair too." Fisher took another mouthful of whisky. "Moon Festivals tomorrow."

* * *

It was true that Krory had been sent by Link to investigate the town. But really, he was getting things of Auntie Martha. She had given him a list of things and where to get them and it was his duty to help her! But as he came closer to the main town from the hill that Auntie Martha's house sat upon, he couldn't help but feel a wave of dread it him. He always hated the looks he got from villages, especially ones with little contact with the outside world. Vampire they muttered, monster their eyes seem to say. He was always something to be feared by people who had been closed off from the rest of the world.

"Excuse me mister" Came a small voice.

Here it came. The screams, the cries of small children-

"Mister!" A small hand tugged at his coat. "Your big and tall! We need your help!"

Krory looked down. A little boy with long, blonde hair and big dark green eyes was looking up at him. "Excuse me…?"

"Could we have your help? We're having trouble putting up decorations and we need someone big and strong like you to help!"

"You-" Krory pointed to himself in surprise. "You want my help?"

The little boy nodded.

"You're not frightened of me?" Krory said, leaning down a little, still pointing at himself.

The boy smiled. "Why would I be frightened of you?"

Krory blinked. He felt his eyes becoming more moist than normal. He sniffed and picked the little boy up and placed him on his shoulders. He cheered in glee.

"Rupert! What are you doing?" Another small boy came running over. He looked almost identical to the boy on Krory's shoulders, but his hair was short and black instead of long and blonde. "You shouldn't be bothering that man!"

"He said he's help, Simon!" He poked his tongue out at him.

Simon looked at Krory, whom smiled. The boy grinned back. "Awesome! You're awesomely tall! We need help clipping lanterns onto those wires!" He pointed up at some wire just in Krory's reach. Simon himself was holding a huge basket of paper lanterns.

Krory grinned and put Rupert down. "Watch this, lads." He picked up the basket and kicked off the ground. With a flurry of fabric, he darted across the wires, putting the lanterns on. He landed next to them before the lanterns had a chance to stop swinging, completely lit.

The two boy cheered, utterly impressed. "Thank you so much Mister!" And with that, both boys ran off.

Krory smiled. It was then he realised and three Finders weren't there and he wasn't sure where he was. "Oh great… I'm lost!". He ran after the boys.


	4. Everyone's Missing

"KRORY!"

"ARYSTAR KRORY!"

"KURO-CHAAANN!"

Lavi sighed, flopping slightly. They had been at this most of the day. Krory didn't come back last night, nor were there any signs of returning. Any villagers he talked to haven't seen him, and there were very few around to ask in the first place. He was sure Krory was just lost as normal, but he couldn't sake this tiny feeling, deep down inside. Last time Krory disappeared, a Noah disguised herself as Linalee and used Kuro-Chan's naivety against him.

"KRORY!"

"It's no use Allen. He doesn't seem to be anywhere near here." Lavi said, resting his hand on Allen's shoulder. "And we should get you back to Auntie Martha's house-"

"Lavi, I'm fine." Allen smiled. "Trust me."

Lavi watched Allen for a moment. Allen had seemed okay since drinking the Witch's potion, but sometimes Allen just looked a little more tired than normal. Lavi didn't completely trust "Auntie" Martha, even if the woman had done so much for them for seemingly no reason. He secretly wished Bookman was with them, he'd probably know more about this Island's history. To be honest, Lavi had barely heard of this Island. He knew that quiet a few famous people had been here, one of England's most famous Queens had died here.

But the magic side of it he didn't know much. He had never heard of Martha's family before. With healing abilities that great, that surprised him. Was this Island that cut off from the rest of the world?

And now Krory was missing…

"This town is so creepy without people here…" Allen said quietly.

Lavi looked up. He hadn't really thought about it but Allen was right. I was a little creepy. Everything was set out ready for the festival tonight… lanterns… tents…. The snow had all be shoveled and even the stalls had items on them ready to buy, or rather trade for. But no one was around.

He took steps closer to a candy store. He picked up a lollypop and examined it. It was… so strange. This place really was a ghost town. Apparent this was only one of the towns on the Island, there was one in the very centre, called Newport. This one was on the eastern side, named Ryde. And according to Martha, all the towns were like this in the day. Most of the people who were alive slept in the day to see all the ghosts at night. The whole Island was nocturnal.

Lavi put the candy in his mouth. At lest the food on this Island was real.

Apparently to Timcanpy, that was an invitation to start eating everything. The golem grabbed a huge stick of marshmallows and began eating.

"Oi! Tim!" Lavi made a grab for the golden ball, but it evaded, strait into a dish of sugar violets, which he started to consume with joy.

As Lavi chased Tim, trying to prevent him from eating everything, Allen couldn't help but laugh a little. Everyone had been so worried about him, Tim especially. Maybe Tim blamed himself for setting off Allen's panic attacks with that pocket watch.

Whenever Allen thought of the watch, he felt numb. But it was probably due to medicine. He knew he would have to face it eventually, but when he thought about it, he knew he would normally be a total emotional wreck. He had been given prove that his time with Mana was a lie… probably a lie. He still held a little hope in his heart that Mana really did love him, and not just the 14th in him.

"Come back here you flying Dango!" Lavi yelled as he ran past Allen, chasing after Timcanpy.

"O-Oi!" Allen stuttered, chasing after the red head. It began to snow again, makng the streets a little slippery.

Allen soon lost Lavi in the snow.

He looked around, trying to find his partner. One alleyway caught his attention, maybe Lavi was down there. He approach it.

"Allen… don't stop walking…."

Allen stood in the middle on the road in this alleyway, his breath caught in his throat.

"Mana...?"

Allen's eye widened. His blood ran cold.

"Mana…?"

It had to be an illusion. But why…?

"Mana…?"

In front of Allen was a broken carriage… a body lay in the middle of the road, being shook by a small child with long brown hair, a oven mitt on one hand… a coat that barely fit.

A small child that didn't understand that the man laying on the ground was now dead.

"MANA!"

He wasn't sure which Allen had screen, all he knew was he was grabbing at his head, down on his knees, sobbing.

"MANA! MANA!" He kept screaming, shaking. The pain in his heart had awaken and burned anew. "MANA!"

He clawed at the ground in grief, edging closer to the body on the ground. "MANA!"

He pulled the man into his arms, shaking him. And suddenly, he was no longer the 15 year old fighter. He was now the 11 year old boy who had just lost his father.

He pressed his face to Mana's chest, rocking both of them back and forth, sobbing with all his heart.

The door to the carriage opened up, and someone stepped out and shut the door behind them. They stepped close and knelt down.

"Tonight is the Moon Festival." Came a softened voice. "Tonight is when the most ghosts appear… some even become real." The person stroked his hair. "You could get Mana back, not just talk to him, actually get him back."

Allen looked up. Everything was gone. The carriage, the corpses… even Mana.

But he was going to get him back.

He was going to get him back tonight.

"KRORY!" Linalee shouted. They had all split off into pairs to try and find him. She was with Auntie Martha. Link was with Fisher and Lavi was with Allen. The Finders had gone missing too.

"ARYSTAR!" Auntie Martha shouted, holding tight onto a shawl around her shoulders. She sighed. "Oh dear… if only I hadn't sent him to go get my groceries he probably wouldn't have gotten lost."

"Auntie, don't worry." Linalee smiled at her. "He's always getting lost, but he always finds his way back.

"That goo- ah!" Martha was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind, bringing in fresh snow, causing them to cover their eyes for a moment.

When Linalee looked up, Martha was gone.

"Martha?" Linalee looked around. "MARTHA?" She started forwards, looking for a sign of the older woman, but Martha had completely disappeared.

Linalee ran blindly through the sudden blizzard, calling out for Auntie Martha and Krory.

"K-r-y… A-l-n!"

Linalee stopped, she could hear someone else. The snow was too thick to see who it was.

"K-ory! A-l-en!

"LAVI!" She ran forwards to the voice and came across the red head. Just as she flung her arms around him, the snow suddenly stopped and settled.

Lavi blinked. "Linalee? Where's Martha?"

"I don't know." Linalee panted, out of breath. "Where's Allen? Is there any sign of Krory?"

"No." Lavi said, putting his arms around her. "Allen just disappeared. I was chasing Tim one moment and the next he was gone. I only had my back to him for a second. Then this weird snow started up."

"We need to find Allen. I don't want him to have another attack in the middle of nowhere, on his own." She let go of Lavi, and spotted Timcanpy resting amongst Lavi's red hair. "Tim, could you find Allen?"

* * *

Link was watching Fisher very closely. He didn't trust him in the slightest. It was why he decided to go with him rather than Allen. The man looked perfectly normal on the outside but years of training as a member of Crow had given him a sixth sense. He was sure there was more to this man then met the eye.

Fisher had insisted checking out more of the coastline area. After all, no matter what direction you walk, you met the sea eventually.

"Oi! Lad! Where are yah!" Fisher yelled, walking along a cliff ahead of Link. He came to stand at the top of the clip and yelled at the top of his voice. "BARON AYSTAR KRORY TA THIRD!"

"It's no use." Link said, coming to stand net to Fisher. "He's completely disappeared."

"Aren't yah concerned that one of yah exorcists have disappeared?" Fisher said, giving Link a sideways glance.

"If he's stupid enough to get lost on such a small Island, then he's too stupid to serve the Vatican." Link said bluntly.

Fisher shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Ta Moon Festival will start in an hour. We best get back to town."


	5. The Moon Festival

The sun set was spectacular, and Link couldn't help stare at it from the cliff side, the wind blowing gently through his hair. It almost looked like the sky was on fire, yet made of flower petals at the same time. The almost black water reflected the colours like liquid glass, showing that the ocean was completely flat. The clouds were dark, causing the surrounding light to beam as if God himself was picking out points on the landscape.

Link had never seen anything so beautiful.

"You fight for God, yet you've never stop to look at what you're fighting for."

Link turned to look at Fisher, then realised the man wasn't there anymore. He cursed himself. He started down the path to the town, running as fast as he could away from the bright lights in the sky as it faded to the silver light of the full moon.

--

Linalee and Lavi had been following Tim around town, but the golem seemed to keep getting confused. One moment he'd be going in one direction, the next he'd be going in the other. It was like something was interfering with his signals.

Linalee opened her arms and Tim flew in, nuzzling against her chest, she could almost sense to disappointment and sadness. "It's okay Tim, the wireless-golems don't work here ether. Maybe its just something about this Island." She stroked him in a reassuring manner. "We'll find Allen, he probably went to get something to e-."

Linalee stopped, looking around. The moon was out… and so were the people.

As the moonlight shone people emerged as if seeping through from another dimension. There were children running, adults at the stalls that were originally unmanned. All the lanterns seemed to suddenly be alight. And everyone seemed to have a glow about them.

Both exorcists stared in awe. This was amazing.

"Flower for the pretty lady?"

Linalee looked around. There was a tall, rather handsome man offering her a sunset-yellow rose. She took it, blushing. "T-Thank you…"

"Enjoy the Moon Festival, and may your loved ones return home." The man said, about to leave.

But Lavi put his hand on the man's basket, stopping him. "What is the Moon Festival?"

The man looked at Lavi. "You mean you don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." Lavi replied, glaring at the man.

The man smiled. "Its where those who have died come back to life, not just appear as ghosts. They become living, breathing people."

"But that's… impossible" Lavi said, letting go o the man's basket. The moment he did, the man disappeared.

Lavi turned to Linalee. "We have to find Allen!"

But it was that point he was stopped by a voice ringing through the crowd.

"Gatha' round!" It was Fisher, and he was standing on a stage with a familiar white haired boy.

"Allen…"

--

Allen sat there, panting, his arms still positioned as if holding Mana. He felt someone stroking his hair.

"You could get Mana back, not just talk to him, actually get him back."

He looked around. Fisher was standing there. But he looked different. Allen couldn't explain how, he just did.

"A-as a ghost?" Allen asked quietly, not wanting to get his hopes up. But the bubble of wanting had started in his chest.

Fisher smiled a smiled that made Allen shiver slightly. "No, I mean alive- heart beating, breathing. Alive."

Allen stood slowly, his mouth dry. "H-how?"

"My dear boy…" Fisher kept stroking his hair. "You just have to believe and trust me and Mana will come back. Do you believe?"

Allen lent into Fisher's soften touch. A small voice inside of him was screaming for him to run away, get as far away from this Island as possible and it was all a trick. But the child inside him wanted to believe, wanted to trust, but most of all wanted his father back.

"I do."

Fisher placed his hand gently over Allen's eyes and everything went dark.

--  
When Allen woke, he was on a stage. Fisher was standing over him.

"Gathra' round!" The man said, "Tonight, we welcome back one of our own to bring back some he lost many a Moon Festival ago!"

There was muttering from the crowd around the stage. Allen looked down at himself. He was no longer dressed in his exorcist uniform, but the clothes he had the moment Mana died.

"A-l-n!"

--

"ALLEN!" Linalee cried out. Why was he dressed like that? What did they mean their own? And who were they going to bring back? Allen had never been to this Island before, right?

She pushed through the suddenly heaving crowd, trying to get to the stage. "ALLEN!"

--

"LINALEE!" Lavi cried out, trying to grab her coat. But she was soon swallowed in the crowd. He tried to move after her but something grabbed his leg.

"L-av-i…"

He looked down, and his eye widened.

There was Krory, covered in blood. His blood. It was dribbling from his mouth as well as the number of wounds all over him. Where there wasn't wounds, there were bruises.

"La-vi… we n-need to g-get off this I… Island!"

--

"Miss Lee!" Link said, grabbing her as he pushed through the crowd to her. "Where is Allen?"

"Link?!" Linalee said, staring at the blonde.

"WHERE IS ALLEN?!"

"There…" Linalee pointed at the stage.

"Walker…"

---  
"May this child be blessed by the moon…" Fisher said, holding a torn book, pouring a strange glowing liquid on top of Allen's head. "And may he be blessed with his hearts desire. For he was reborn on this Island under the moon and shall be saved on this Island under the Moon."

The liquid felt cool to his skin, yet warm at the same time. He could feel every inch of himself beating with his heart beat.

"Now rise my child, and find your father." Fisher said.

Allen rose, feeling numb. He stepped forwards, walking down the steps from the stage. The crowd parted for him and be began up the hill to the graveyard. He heard his name called out, someone asking him not to go, but he was too numb to react. He kept walking up the hill, as the gates opened under the gothic archway.

There were a number of graves, which he just past. There was someone waiting for him on the hill where a single grave stood.

A single man stood.

"Mana…?"

The man turned and looked at him. Smiled a smile that the boy hadn't seen in 4 years.

"Allen." He took the boys hand and pulled him to him. "We can now go home."


	6. Nightmare

"ALLEN!" Linalee cried. "Don't do!" She tried to reach for him but no matter how hard she pushed against the crowd, they pushed back just as hard. Even with Link's help it was useless. She tried to push off from the ground, activate her Innocence, but she couldn't. Something was holding her down.

"Let go!" She cried out, trying to lift her legs. But the pavement became like quick-sand for a moment, swallowing her feet.

"Miss Lee!" Link shouted. He tried to help her but he was swallowed into the crowd like a big monster had eaten him.

"LINK!"

* * *

"KURO-CHAN?" Lavi exclaimed, helping Krory up from the ground. He was in terrible shape and would have to see a doctor right away.

"T-This Island... i-it was a trap for A-Allen" Krory shuttered before spewing a large amount of blood. "T-They planned i-it all..." Krory heaved, unable to catch his breath.

"W-who did?" Lavi shook Krory a little. "Who planned it Krory."

Before Krory could reply, a blade came straight through his chest. Her roared in pain, blood now cascading out of his mouth and he crumpled to the floor.

Somebody was laughing.

* * *

Link looked up at the stage as he was pulled through the crowd. Fisher was watching him with a smirk on his face.

"Those who follow God blindly shall forever be blind." Fisher pulled Link up on top the stage "Maybe I should just remove your eyes now since you do not use them!"

The last thing Link saw was Fisher's greying hand.

* * *

"Mana…" Allen's eyes whelmed with tears. "Mana…" He presses his face to against his father's chest, gripping his coat. "Mana… I missed you do much." The child sobbed, shoulders heaving and shaking.

Mana gripped Allen's chin lightly, getting him to look at him. "It's been such a nasty nightmare…."

"N-Nightmare?"

Mana just smiled sadly, stroking Allen's hair. "Yes, nightmare. Are you ready to wake up?"

Allen nodded. Slowly, Mana guided him around the tombstone, which was now blank, and into a shining light that looked like the moon's reflection upon water.


	7. In his arms

He woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright, panting, his chest heaving. He had just had such a terrible, long dream…. And now it was only a faint shadow on his memory. He gripped the blanket around him, letting out a wail. His hands bailed into fist and he sobbed, wiping at them uselessly.

"Hey, hey-" Big, strong arms wrapped around him. "What's all the fuss about?"

Allen grabbed onto his father and sobbed into that thick coat. He could smell the grease paint that he always seemed to smell of, as well as some sort of spice. He sobbed and he sobbed. He wasn't even sure what he was sobbing about anymore, he just knew that he was so happy to be in his father's arms.

"Mana…" The boy whined. "Never leave me Mana."

Mana chuckled a little, pulling back to take a look at the small, 11 year old boy in his arms. "What makes you say that? Do I look as if I'm going somewhere?"

Allen shook his head. Mana pressed his large hands to the small boy's forehead. "Hmm… your fever's finally gone down."

"Fever?" Allen said quietly, watching the older man with large eyes.

"Yes, I pushed you too hard getting here and you developed a fever." Mana smiled, relived. "But your okay." He held the boy closer to him. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Allen smiled and spoke quietly. "Do I look as if I'm going anywhere?"

"Not without me." Mana smiled, "I have something to show you!" He lifted the small boy up and took him outside.

Allen gasped in amazement. They were in a big, white city. There were flowers and fountains everywhere and even the roads were made of white stone.

"This city is almost completely deserted. There's only handful of people who live here, so it's perfectly safe. We don't have to keep moving Allen, we're finally home!"

"Home..." Allen said quietly. Home. He had never said that word before. Home. He had a home. Mana put him down gently and Allen ran out and around the square they were in. "Home- Home- Home- Home- Home- Home- Home- Home- Home- Home-HOOOOOOMEEEE!" he chanted. He rolled onto his back and giggled. "HOME!"

Mana's smile had never been so wide. He pulled Allen up onto his shoulders and they explored the city together.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Allen had learned that this city was magic. Anything they wanted just appeared. Every morning there was fresh bread on the table and Allen could eat as much as he wanted. He had seen the other people who lived here, but hadn't talked to them. They mainly kept to themselves, running in and out of buildings. Apparently there was a lot more of them according to Mana, but most of them worked.

Mana wasn't with him all the time ether. He would go off to some sort of work. Apparently that's how they were able to stay there. Yes, Allen got a little lonely at times, but he had all the toys he wanted.

On his 12th birthday Mana had given him a room, no, a whole building her could play in.

But he still felt a little lonely.

Today, he had had a home for a few months. Or he thought so, he was losing track of time. He was playing in the sand when he heard someone behind with.

"Hi..."

Allen looked around. A girl with short black hair in a pink, frilly dress was standing nervously in front of him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him, blushing a little.

"Hi! Want to play?" Allen said, holding up a spade to her.

She smiled, making a pleased sound. She took the spade from him and started making her sandcastle next to Allen's.

"My name is Allen, what's yours?"

* * *

Allen woke, crying. Not sobbing, just tear flowing out of his eyes. "Mana..."

Mana looked up. He was sitting on a chair near Allen's bed, reading a book. "Another one Allen?"

Allen nodded gently. "They needed my help."

Mana sighed, putting his book down on the table. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's just a dream. There's nobody who needs you other than the ones here in this city. You not fighting anything ether."

"I know Mana... I just..."

Mana make a irritated sound, making Allen jump a little. He didn't understand why Man go so annoyed when he talked about his strange dreams of people fighting with magic powers against monsters.

"Allen, you're happy here, right?" Mana asked, leaning closer to Allen to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am Mana but-"

"But nothing." He took Allen's hand, squeezing it. "It's time you stopped worrying over something that you've only dreamt about. It's not real, Allen."

"I still don't understand why my hair is white... or why I have this mark on my face." Allen muttered quietly.

Mana rubbed his eyes. "Look, we'll find a way to dye it if annoys you that much."

"It's not that Mana, it's WHY I have it." Allen fiddled with sheet that covered him, twisting it into little hand sized spirals round his fingers. "In my dream-"

"I know Allen. I died, you tried to bring me back and I came back as a monster. I hurt you and your arm turned into a weird claw, and destroyed me." Mana stroked his hair a little. "But I'm right here, I'm not dead. There are no such things as monster and that arm is just covered in birth marks."

Allen stared down at his lap, quiet. Every time he had those nightmares he would have the same conversation with Mana.

"Why does it hurt so much then...?" Allen said, his eyes filling with tears again.

Mana just pulled him to his chest. "It was the fever... it did things to your mind and I blame myself for that. Oh Allen, I'm so sorry..."

Allen put his arms around Mana. "I've already said I forgive you... " He closed his eyes. "I love you Mana."

"I love you too Allen."

* * *

It was like years were flowing right past Allen. He was now 15. He walked outside his house and stretched. The morning sunshine felt great on his skin and he smiled. Life was perfect, if a tad boring at times. But one thing always took away his boredom.

"Ready to go, Allen?"

Allen turned around and smiled. There she was, the prettiest girl Allen had ever know... be it the only girl he had only really know.

Her hair was long a beautiful, and looked almost blue in the sunlight. Her eyes were bright, almost golden and her skin was soft. She was of slender figure full of grace.

Road Kamelot.

"Yup!" Allen said, he walked over to her. He held out his arm for her, bowing his head a little. He loved the little giggle she gave when she took his arm.

"Oh Allen, you're always such a gentleman!" She exclaimed, resting her other hand on his arm too. And they both walked together.


	8. Requiaum

The sound of a full orchestra; the swish of fabric; the click of shoes on marble floor. The bright chandeliers, the high blackened windows, the waving of fans revealing battering eyelids. His hair tied back, in full coat-tails, white-gloved.

He bowed in front of his fancy, kissing her hand gently.

"Lady Kamelot..." He mumbled against her laced-gloved hand.

She hid her face behind her fan, teasing him. "Oh my, Lord Walker. You know how to make a woman blush."

He smiled. "May I have this dance."

"This-" She said, letting herself be led out by the white-haired male. "And every dance after that."

Allen took Road by the hand and waist, guiding her hand onto his shoulder, even if it didn't need guiding. And they dance together, her long dress twirling as the music played.

The dolls danced too, but round the edges. The floor was for Lord Walker and Lady Kamelot. For it was her birthday and everything was for her. And Allen loved making her happy.

Allen also hated the dolls. They made his eye hurt. They looked like humans but their eyes were empty and there was that horrible black star on their foreheads. It reminded him too much of the mark on his face. And of the dreams.

"Allen, are you alright?" Road said quietly, cupping his cheek. "You're shaking."

Allen took her hand in his. "I am alright, M'lady. I am only shaking because I hate that those dolls get to look upon your beautiful face." He cupped her cheek with his over hand. "If I could, I would make sure no one could see you, so you would be my own treasure to look upon and no one else's."

"Oh Allen." She said softly, going on top her tip-toes to kiss him softly. He pulled her close to him and kissed her face, twirling them in dance once again.

"It's so beautiful." Said Sheryll Kamelot, cupping his nose as it bled from the beauty he saw before him. His little girl, in love. He was a little saddened to see her suddenly grown, but it was worth it. In the back of his mind he was already planning the two's wedding.

"M'Lord, how much longer must this go on for?"

Mana looked at the other man at the table with him, up at the front of the hall. "Until the 5th returns."

Tyki gave a sigh.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss!" Sheryll said, slapping his brother lightly on the shoulders. "It's not like this has taken up and real time! And look how happy and... beautiful they are!" he took out a breast hand chief as his nose had begun to bleed again.

"Yes... they are happy. But we need the 5th to stop the 14th." Mana said, scraping back his hair a little. "For now, we have to keep Walker happy and make sure he does not remember anything."

"And until then-" Tyki looked at Mana. "You have to keep your human form, right Earl?"

The Earl chuckled. "Yes, I do. Wasn't it lucky that my human form looked exactly like the boy's father?"

Allen moved quicker, his feet stepping faster along with Road's. And as he did... he found himself humming softly... singing softly.

"And the little boy fell asleep... among the ashes in the flames shining... first one... then two..."

"Allen?" Road said, peering up at the one she loved. His eyes were all misted over and he wasn't really seeing her.

"A thousand dreams tickled back to earth..." and then he looked up. At his reflection in the black window. There was a thing staring back at him. A black thing with white, soulless eyes.

And he screamed.

* * *

He yelled in pain as pressure was applied to his eye, pushing it out. It hurt so bad he forgot himself for a moment.

Then, relief.

Link found himself in someone's arms, being held tightly. He looked up. Long black, almost blue hair, a sword, the hardened look on his face.

Link had just been saved by Yuu Kanda

Link stood. He reached inside his sleeve and pulled out his own weapon. "Good timing, exorcist." He looked at Kanda.

Kanda was smirking. "Wish I had arrived a little later. I hate crow."

Link was about to reply when her was interrupted by laughter.

Fisher was on stage still, laughing. Laughing like a mad man. As he laughed, his beard retreated, his hair reshaped. His cap became a stripy headscarf and his nails became black, his skin grey.

And his eyes became yellow.

"My name is Wisely and I'm the 5th brother of the Noah family." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Exorcists"

* * *

Linalee pulled at her legs, but she was being pulled in deeper. People in the crowd were watching her, laughing at her. She screamed out, asking for someone to help her.

Suddenly, there was a bright light around her and she began to rise back out of the ground. Some grabbed her and pulled her away as one of the members of the crowd was sucked away instead.

Linalee looked sideways. Miranda Lotto was there by her side.

"Thank you Miranda." Linalee said, getting her footing in a less crowded area. "What are you doing here?"

"We will explain everything in a moment." Miranda said, smiling.

"We?" Linalee asked.

"Yes, we." Said a deep voice behind her. She turned around to see a familiar, large frame with dark skin and a shaved head. Most noticeable of all was the headphones he was wearing.

It was Noise Marie.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about hurting the people here. None of them are real." He looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Apart from that one over there."

Linalee looked over to the stage in time to see Fisher changed. She gasped. The kindly, old fisherman has been a Noah all along?

"Miranda! Help!" Came a voice through the crowd. It was Lavi.

* * *

Lavi could see Miranda ahead on him. If he could just get Kuro-Chan to her, he'd be okay. But no matter how many times he dodged, holding onto Krory, the vampire would get stabbed by some sword coming out of nowhere.

As Lavi darted to the right, away from another sword he spotted them. Two children, smiling eerily. One with short black hair, the other with long blonde.

Both had small, golden guns pointed at each other's heads.

"Miranda! Help!"

He saw her turn around and he smiled. He placed his hammer on the ground. "Hammer! Extend, extend, EXTEND!" The handle to his hammer shot forwards as fast as it could. He shot through the crowd and hooked his arm around Miranda before she could react.

He took them to the top of a building a set her down, laying Krory next to her.

She nodded before he even spot and held up her hand. "Innocence, ACTIVATE!" And the time shield came up around them, reversing time for Krory and sealing up all his wounds.

Suddenly. Krory grabbed Lavi. "Lavi, we have to get everyone out of here! The Noah planned everything!"

Lavi blinked. "W-what? Noah?"

Krory clung onto the front of Lavi's coat. "If Allen's gone with them we've lost him forever..."


	9. Playtime

The Earl was by Allen's side in time to catch him. It had started.

"Allen-kun!" Road said, stroking his hair. "Hold on Allen!"

"Road! Mana!" He gripped at the Earl's arm. "It feels like I'm de-" He finished his sentence with a mouthful of blood, spewing across the Earl's face.

The Earl turned to Tyki and Sheryll. "Get Wisely, NOW!"

"I'll get him." Tyki said, turning on his heels and vanishing through a door.

The Earl gripped onto Allen's hand. "Hold on my son, your Uncle Tyki is just getting the doctor."

He watched as Allen could only cry in reply, screaming. Road kept stoking his hair. As painful as this was to watch, it was the most important part of this whole scheme.

It all started when Wisely awoke, over two months ago.

* * *

The plain from then had been to unstable the boy's mind and replace it to one of their choosing through Wisely's physic ability. Then, with the boy's mind on their side they would be able to alter the 14th's memories also, rejoining him as a family member. But this had be done as Allen became the 14th. The child would become like Tyki. He would be a Noah with all his abilities but still be slightly human in the mind, making him more controllable.

"Welcome Wisely." The Million Earl said, coming to rest next to the newly turned Noah. "Our family is nearly compete."

"Earl, how long has it been?" Wisely asked, wiping the blood from his face.

"Almost 36 years." The Earl said. He got out his handkerchief and passed it to Wisely, who used it to wipe the rest of the blood off.

"That long...?" He stood, and stretched.

The Earl nodded, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "The only who hasn't reincarnated in the 14th." His moved his head, causing the moonlight to skim across his glasses. "But we now know who it is."

"Who?" Wisely asked, tying a striped bandana round his head.

"A rather annoying exorcist that goes by the name of Allen Walker. He has fouled my plains a number of times and have recently discovered his ability to control our old ARK, giving those exorcist a nasty toy to play with." Earl suddenly looked up. "And I believe he's nearby..."

"Hmm..." Wisely thought for a moment. He then smiled. "I have an idea."

Earl and Wisely had sort Allen out, finding him walking down alleyway, talking into an earring. They watched and listened from the building above.

"Kanda, where are you? I thought you said that we'd rendezvous round the town centre." He paused, standing still for a moment. "What did you find?"

Wisely removed his bandana. His central three stigmata marks on his forehead suddenly opened, revealing three eyes. At the same time, the floor under Allen was covered in a huge marking of a similar design.

Allen looked down in mid sentence and just stopped. His own eyes blanked and an eye mark appeared on his forehead. His body went limp and he just fell to his knees.

Wisely began his work, copying all of Allen's memories. He smirked as he watched all of Allen's life through Allen's eyes. The boy had already been through a lot, even before he joined the order. Then he stopped.

"Earl-sama... do you still have that same human form?"

The Earl blinked. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like the boy's father." Wisely opened his eyes. "This gives me any idea."

Before letting the boy out of his physic grasp, Wisely did something to Allen's mind. He began to unstable it. He un-clogged parts of Allen's mind that had closed off to protect itself, letting dark memories seep like poison in his mind.

He then released the boy.

"Moyashi? Hey! Moyashi!" Kanda yelled. He then spotted Allen in the middle of the alley, on his knees and ran to him.

But the Earl and the Noah were gone before Kanda looked up.

* * *

It had been a stroke on genius on Wisely's part to make the boy think that he was the boy's father. And also, to make the boy relive the last 4 years in a matter of hours. That way, he would be more inclined to believe them when they came to explain about the order and akuma. And, of course, Road had insisted on being a strong part of Allen's new memories.

The Earl had agreed as, if Allen had someone to fight for, then he would be on their side even more. And it made Road happy.

And he himself found himself a little attached to the Walker boy. After all, he had gone through the condensed years also, as his father. He had seen another side to the boy and was glad to have him become a Noah. It will be like having the old 14th back, even if he was more of a son than a best friend.

He just hoped Wisely got here in time.

* * *

Wisely laughed. This was going to be fun. He wasn't much of a fighter be he loved to mess with other people's minds. And now there were seven of them to play with! Maybe he'd switch all of their mind around so they wouldn't know how to use their innocence. Maybe he'd make them relieve their worst memories.

Whatever he was going to do, he would make the one called Link suffer first. For the past couple of days he had had that blonde tag behind him everywhere he went so he had been unable to use his powers on Walker without him noticing. It would have been nice to remove his eyes but he had something better in mind for that guy. He clapped his hands, ready to work-

"Oi, Wisely."

Wisely looked to one side. Someone walk poking him head out of a direct portal from the new Ark.

"What is it Tyki? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Wisely said, glancing back to the exorcists in front of him to make sure they wouldn't move while he was talking.

"It's time."

"Oh!" And he stepped into the portal, or rather stepped half way. He turned back. "What about Bondomu over there?"

"You mean Devit and Jasdero?" Tyki looked over at the two twins, still hidden in the crowd. "The Earl wanted everyone to be there, remember?"

Wisely nodded. "I'll leave you to get those two then." He waved his hand as he stepped through, disappearing.

It was at that point Kanda attacked. He leapt forwards, striking at Tyki.

"Whoa!" Tyki held up his arm, one of his Teases already forming into a shield. "Easy there guy. We'll be out of your very long hair in a moment."

"Where's Moyashi?" Kanda yelled at the Noah, pushing his blade hard against the glowing shield.

Tyki sighed. "I don't have TIME for you!" He dived off to the side, the portal closing behind him. Sure, he was probably going to his Walker's transformation now, but it was that or let them sneak through as he got the two twins. He let out another sigh as he saw parts of the building in front of him crumble suddenly.

This was going to be annoying.

* * *

Lavi was about to reply to Krory when suddenly, they heard something banging against Miranda's time shield. She couldn't help but cry out.

"Come out~ Come out and play Vampire~"

"Yeah! We won't hurt you, much!" A giggle followed that sentence. One Lavi recognised.

He had recognised both of the voices. Devit and Jasdero; the Noah twins. They had survived Krory's fight back on the Ark and they obviously wanted revenge.

Suddenly, the building crumbled and fell beneath them. Miranda yelled out in reaction, but her time shield kept them a couple of feet off the ground. Still the banging continues and Lavi had had enough. He extended his hammer and came out the shield.

"Oooh? Hello Bookman Jr!" Devit said, aiming his gun at Lavi.

"Where's the Vampire? We want to play~." Jasdero said, taking aim also.

Lavi just gritted him teeth and jumped off his hammer, swinging it. "Innocence, activate!" as he fell the symbols of his Innocence twirled around him. He hit the one for fire and a snake of fire leapt up, swallowing the two Noah in fire.

"Blue Bullet!" They both said in perfect unison, firing. The snake turned to ice and it crashed down onto the ground, covering everything in a thick layer of snow.

They both smirked, and talked as one. "What's wrong with the Vampire? Can't activate his Innocence without Akuma blood? And he can't when there's not Akuma around!"


	10. Black and White

Tyki Miki was watching the two twins. This was definitely going to be annoying. They were more at risk of the Earl's plan- or rather Wisely's plan failing if they didn't have EVERYONE there. He was going to have to grab those two and get through a new portal. But how was he going to do that? He couldn't open portals to the Ark, only the Earl, Road and Allen could.

Then he remembered it. He had a key Road had given him before this whole plan had started. Good little Road always thought ahead. Maybe she knew that Devit and Jasdero wouldn't go back if they encountered the Vampire.

All he would have to do is pick a door and open it.

Suddenly, Tyki raised his arm with the Tease shield on it. That Exorcist was attacking him again. There was the other problem; the dark haired exorcist wouldn't leave him alone. He swerved to the side.

"I ASKED WHERE MOYASHI IS!" The exorcist- Kanda he believed his name was- followed Tyki's change of direction with his blade.

"AND I SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" Tyki said, he leapt high into the sky and stayed there, safe for the moment. But Kanda was working out a way to get as high as he was, jumping onto different levels of buildings.

Tyki made an unpleasant face. He turned and saw that the twins were close by, fighting that red-head Tyki had faced back in Edo. Every instinct he had was telling him to kill every exorcist here, but there simply wasn't the time. The 14th's awakening was far more important. He was just going to have to grab the two teenagers and run for it.

Tyki turned in time to see Kanda leap up at him, roaring as he brought his blade down. Tyki dodged most of the blade in time but a cut appear on his cheek. He winced. He really did HATE Innocence.

Tyki swung his leg round, hitting Kanda out of his flight path, sending him smashing into a nearby building. It felt so satisfying Tyki had to light a cigarette.

He moved forwards, watching as Devit and Jasdero joined together to both take aim at the red-head on the ground. Tyki darted across the air faster, hooking his arms round the two and to a nearby building with a door to the roof. As they protested her drew out Road's key and used it on the door in front of him.

With a puff of smoke it became one of Roads doors. Tyki paused for a moment, realising that the door's pattern now had hearts on it... and was that Allen painted to one side of it. He sighed and went through.

The door puffed behind him and become a normal door.

* * *

As soon as the three Noah vanished through the door, everything else vanished too. All the people were suddenly gone, all the lateens fell, burnt. The stalls collapsed on their own and a few on the buildings did too. Linalee clung onto Link as the stage in front of them snapped in two and collapsed. They could hear trees falling in the distant and the taste of ash filled the air.

"E-everything was fake." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that came out of Linalee's mouth. She found her eyes growing wetter. All the people had been fake. This whole Island had been an illusion.

"It appears so, Miss Lee." Link said, looking around. "It seems that the Noah worked very hard on this."

Linalee's eyes widened. Allen. Where was he now? Had they killed him?

She suddenly pushed out of Link's arms and headed up the hill. She heard him call after her and follow, but she didn't look back. She had to see if Allen was alright. Last time she left him he almost died.

The gate to the graveyard was hanging off its side, a huge dent in it as if it had been hit with immense force. She passed that wreck of metal carefully, as she did Link finally caught up.

"It seems like someone forced themselves in." Link said, he looked around. A number of tombstones had been smashed, flowers left scattered. Even the path had huge dents in it.

Link was looking up when he almost bumped into Linalee. He looked at her, his shoulder resting on her shoulders. She was shaking. He looked at her face; her eyes were wide, tears streaming down. Her lips were quivering too.

Following her eye line, Link saw what she saw, and his own eyes widened. There were two undamaged tomb stones.

Simon Fisher and Martha Fisher. Both had died four years ago... in a carriage accident.

"I thought..." Linalee said quietly. Link could hear the lump in her throat. "I thought she was r-real... She w-was so kind... s-so... so real..."

Link didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know where to begin to start. He left Linalee there and carried on up the path. On top of a hill with a single gravestone resting against a single tree.

His eyes narrowed. So that was why they had chosen this Island.

Engrave on the stone was the name "Mana Walker" and a single death date. The exact same as the Fishers.

Link knelt and took out a small bible he kept in his breast pocket and opened. He began to read out loud.

"PATER noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen."

When Link had finished Linalee was standing behind him. "That's Allen's father, isn't it?"

Link gave a nod.

"This is where Allen was cursed, isn't it?"

Link gave another small nod. Linalee knelt down beside Link.

"Oh God, who I hate so much... let Mana protect Allen where he is now. Let Mana help Allen.-" her voiced choked a little, tears making little wet paths down her face. "-because it's always him. Everything seems to happen to him.-" he hands gript tighter against each other, turning her knuckled white. "-I... I don't understand. S-so please Mana, don't let Allen die. Don't let Allen loose himself!"

Link pulled the sobbing girl to him as the moon above glowed, almost as if it was growing.

_Further into the world of black and white._


	11. Awakening

Screaming in pain. It felt like even his soul was in pain. He was in so much pain he was losing himself. And, it hurt so much it almost didn't hurt.

He just wanted to black out, let the pain go. But it was keeping him awake.

He wasn't sure where he was, or even who he was. He felt a strong grip on his hand, and someone brushing his hair. But even that seemed so far away.

He was losing all sense of self. It was like his soul was being yanked out.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

* * *

Road couldn't help but cry as she hopelessly tried to sooth Allen. She had seen transformations into Noah before, but never one as violent as this. Was the Innocence making it more painful? She hoped not. But he was beginning to fit now, froth coming out of his mouth mixed with blood as he heaved and shook.

Even the Earl looked worried. He still held onto Allen's hand tight, though Allen's body was trying to pull him about. Allen screamed, screamed for help and screamed to let the pain stop. It made the Earl cry and made Road cry even more.

The Earl cupped Allen's cheek. "It's okay Allen; help is on its way. Just hold on..."

Just as the Earl said that, Allen's forehead suddenly burst, creating the stigmata in neat little bloody diamond-shapes. The blood kept flowing as more stigmata appeared over Allen, blood seeping through his suit.

It was that point Wisely showed up.

Without a word, without so much as a glance to the Earl he kneeled over Allen, pressing his uncovered forehead to his. The eyes opened on his and then opened on Allen's. Allen went quiet.

Wisely changed Allen's and the 14th's memories as they had planned. He began by replaced "Mana" with the Earl, making it in Allen's mind that both were the same person and that was okay. He allowed Allen to learn of Akuma and the Exorcists, weaving it into his memory in a way that would prevent old memories from returning to undoing his work.

This would me that even if the Exorcists got a hold of Allen and showed him a past event he would not believe them. He would believe that they had implanted all the memories from his real four years after Mana's death. He would believe the fake years were the real thing.

Lastly, he changed the 14th's memories. He sifted through them and changed as many details as he could, though the 14th was very resistant. But this was his weakest time, the time of change.

Further into the world of black and white...

Wisely suddenly pulled back, letting out a gasp of pain. He winced as one of his eyes bled. There had been a sudden spark of physic energy, catching Wisely by surprise. But there wasn't a problem, he had done his job.

Wisely stood and sat with the all of the other Noah whom had turned up. Tyki was finally there with the twin, who did not look happy in the slightest. Still, they seemed fixated on Allen as grins spread across their faces. Even Tyki had a smile on his face.

Allen skin turned grey, and his hair snapped from its hair-band, growing wavy and a little longer. It was still bone white though. He sat up and it appeared his cursed mark has become spiral patterns, rather than the harsh lines they had been. And when Allen opened his eyes they were a bright shade of sunset yellow.

* * *

Allen looked around. His family were here. He ran his tongue across his lips, tasting blood. It was good to be back in a flesh body. The new part of him had been locked away for so long. It was like waking from a coma and he had to stretch.

He suddenly found himself hugged. He settled into a smile and nuzzled the shoulder of his father. Mana, the Millennium Earl. He wrapped his own arms around the man and spoke softly. "I have returned, my father."

The Earl pulled back to take a good look at Allen, the 14th Noah, the Musician. "Welcome home, my son..."

With that, everyone cheered. They had the one person who had ever posed a threat to the Earl back on their side. As well as one of the more important exorcists of the Black Order.

Tyki smiled. For one of the first times he was glade the boy hadn't died when he had tried to kill him. The Earl looked so happy now. Road did too as she cleaned Allen's bloody fac- "Whoa!"

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Sheryll said, his arm now hooked round Tyki's neck, pulling him to him. "A family, reunited!" he wiped his eyes that were streaming with tears, then his nose which was streaming with blood. He then kissed Tyki on the lips.

Tyki let him. He was obviously getting turned on by the scene. But after a minute Tyki pushed him off. After all, if the twins saw he'd never hear the end of it. "Y-yeah, it is something..."

Sheryll sighed happily, holding Tyki to him like a child would a rag doll. "Road is in so much love... and by the look on his face, Allen is in love with her too. They must be wed!"

Tyki let out his own sigh, but this one of weariness. Sheryll will be like this till they marry. A dim future of fabric samples and decorations with be shoved under Tyki's nose for the next month or so.

Allen caught Road's hand as she cleaned off the blood from his face. He lapped at her fingers, cleaning them.

She blushed. "How are you feeling, Allen?"

He licked his lips again. "Much better. It's like a huge part of me has become unlocked and a cloud lifted. Though I am a little annoyed I had stayed ignorant about everything for so long, I do understand as I was not ready." He smiled gently, the warmth of a Noah shining through as well as a small fraction of Allen's old warmth.

Road brushed his hair with her fingers. She removed one of her own hair bands, causing her long hair to fall into a ponytail and tied Allen's hair out of his eyes. He caught her hand once she was done and kissed it gently.

Allen turned his attention to the Earl. "Can I see you true form?"

The Earl hesitated for a moment, unsure if showing his old self was undo all of their work. But he complied, becoming rounder. His skin turned to an off purple colour and his hair disappeared. His nose became big and his teeth became even bigger.

Allen starred at him for a moment, his expression blank. He then lent forwards and hugged him again.

The Earl had never felt so happy in his life. He jumped up, holding Allen to him and spun around, making Allen giggle a little.

The Akuma- previously called "dolls" by Allen- took that as a sign to play the happiest music they knew. An almost Irish sound song with violins and strong beat.

The Earl danced with Allen- or rather dragged him across the dance floor. The other Noah stood and clapped to the beat. The Earl's grin grew even wider as Allen smiled the smile he had missed so much.

But even as Allen smiled, something strange was happening. As the music issued out, Allen could see the notes floating in the sky. He watched them, working them out.

The Earl spun Allen out and he scooped out a note with his hand. He let it glow in his hand and he and the Earl used each other weight as a pivot to spin round. He then threw it up into the air and it turned into bright, shining dust.

All the other Noah's oo-ed and ah-ed as the dust then followed the Earl and Allen, swarming round them like glowing bees.

Allen kept doing it, allowing dust to build. The Earl finally let him go, spinning around and tailing his hand out at Allen, giving the dance floor to him.

The dust swirled, creating its own little air-tunnel round Allen. After a moment or two, it sparked and died, settling on the floor.

Allen was no longer covered in blood. He was wearing the 14th's white suit with the black collar, white shirt and black bow. He also had black and white trousers and shoes. He smiled at his family. He held out his hand and Road went over to him, and they began to dance once more.

It was still her birthday after all.


	12. Goodbye Island

____

Timcanpy didn't know what to do. His first Master could be dead, and now his fourth Master was missing. He suddenly felt very alone.

When they had been going to Edo, Timcanpy knew his Master Cross was alive; he could sense him. And he knew that Allen wasn't really dead because he could sense him too. But now, Master Cross was nowhere to be found and Master Allen had been taken by the Noah.

Why did every Master leave him in the end? The second Master he had- known as Agoyoanye - had died. His third Master had been Allen's father, Mana. But Timcanpy had been handed back to Master Cross before Master Mana had died also.

Tim flew up the graveyard hill and came to rest on the ground in front of Master Mana's tombstone and nuzzled the dirt gently. Master Mana's was long gone, but there was still the small connection between it and the body that humans couldn't sense. He sent his worry and love through that tiny link.

But he was alone now.

"Hey... Tim..." Whispered the human girl Linalee. She picked him up and pressed him to her bosom. "It's okay, we'll find Allen."

Tim rested limply against her. He wished he could talk; tell her that he was so lonely and even scared. It was one thing having people round, but the only people who understood him were the Master of whom he had a tiny physic connection with. He was developing a strong connection with Allen but now it was completely gone.

After a moment or two, he jumped up, and circled Linalee's head, settling in her hair. It smelt floral and the strands he held onto were soft. He nuzzled her scalp, it made him sad. It wasn't Cross's long, red hair that smelt of smoke and he could swing from. It wasn't Agoyoanye's short, spiky hair that smelt like the wood and ivory of a piano. It wasn't Mana's hopelessly long and slightly matted hair that was the smell of constant make-up changes and spice. And most of all, it wasn't Allen's constantly changing bone white hair that always felt like the most comfortable nest that gave off the aroma of sweat, hard work, dango and the tang of something else Tim could never quiet place.

No, this girl was not any of his Masters, but as she stood and walked quickly out of the graveyard- making a small breeze blow across Tim's metal surface- he was at least glade to have a head to rest on.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and pull him off of Linalee's head. He struggled, waving his legs and tail- flapping his wings. He would have bitten the person but he was held in a way so he couldn't.

"Can you sense Allen?"

Tim shook himself, like someone shaking their head

Link, who was the one holding him, made an ugly-unhappy face. "Not at all?"

Tim shook again. He wiggled out of Link's grasp and bit his ear. The human didn't cry out in pain like Tim was expecting. He just twitched, as if annoyed, his hands in front of him. After a moment of lack of response, Tim let go and settled into Link's yellow-blonde hair. It smelt like soap.

Linalee giggled a little, unable to help herself. "He likes you Link."

Tim flapped his wings. Nope, he didn't like Link that much. As a rebellion to this last comment, Tim pushed off from Link's head, pulling out a few of Link's golden hairs as he did. He heard Link shout after him as he soured high above.

Timcanpy watched as Link and Linalee walked down the long path back to the town square. He flew back down to there, knowing they wouldn't be far behind him. All of the exorcists were waiting there. Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Noise and Krory.

Tim swooped round and choice his first head to sit on. He automatically negated Noise as a candidate because the guy had no hair. Tim wouldn't be able to stay on. So he settled on Miranda's head.

It was okay, he guessed. Smelt like a grandfather clock and thread. The hair itself was kind of springy, which he didn't expect. He moved under one of the bigger curls- it was like a blanket.

"So what now?" Lavi said, stretching as he could feel Miranda's innocence working to repair all of his wound temporarily.

"I don't know." Noise said, scratching his neck. "We could try looking for Allen, but I can't hear anything. This whole Island is silent."

"That Moyashi is long gone." Kanda said in his normal, brooding manner. "There's no point staying on a dead Island."

Miranda looked down, holding her hands to her chest. "I can't believe Allen's gone. If only we had gotten Linalee's message earlier."

"Wait-" Lavi said, turning to Miranda. "What message? When?"

Noise joined in. "It was about two hours ago. Luckily we were nearby and could come straight away."

"But, everything was fine up to 20 minutes ago. That's when the Noah turned up." Lavi said, looked at the rest of the group. "And anyway, the wireless golems don't work on this Island. We tried a number of times."

"It was Linalee's golem and Linalee's voice, sending out a general distress signal to all of our golems." Noise said. He turned. "We'll just have to ask Linalee herself."

"Ask me what?" Linalee said, coming to stand in front of the group.

Tim watched the group, realising that Miranda's head wasn't for him. He jumped off and flew over to Lavi's. Lavi's hair was almost the same colour as Cross's, but a much rougher texture. The boy smelt of books too.

"Did you have your wireless golem on you?" Kanda said, cutting the crap strait away.

Linalee blinked. It seemed like a odd thing to say to her when the other had their golems, they even had Tim. But she looked in her pocket anyway to find it- "Missing! Its missing!"

"So..." Lavi said slowly. "Someone took Linalee's golem over two hours ago, went off the Island- or found a way to communicate on the Island- and impersonated Linalee to send a help message?"

"Appears so..." Noise said. He gave a sideways glance to Kanda- who nodded.

"But-" Krory said, weakly. Although he was healed, he was still weak. This was the first time he had spoken since the fight. "There was only Noah on the Island. It was all a trap for Allen."

Lavi turned his head sharply to look at Krory, almost throwing Tim off completely. It was the light straw. He pushed off and flew on top of the last head he hasn't tried. Kanda's.

This was much better. He smelt of lotus and spice- it was a great mix. Also, Kanda's hair was soft. The guy obviously used some sort of hair tonic and it felt like the same Master Cross had used. He settled down and began to making a little whirring sound- his equivalent to a purr.

Kanda's thumb flicked up the hilt of his sword to get Moyashi's bloody golem off his head. He was not a pillow for the round golden ball and he would not be treated as such. But as he was about the shoo the thing off, Linalee rested her hand on Kanda's.

Kanda looked at her, silently asking her. She shook her head and whispered into his ear. "Tim's not a normal golem- he has feelings. Cross is gone and now Allen's gone too. He must be lonely. Just let him rest of your head for now... please..."

And Linalee have Kanda that look that no one- not even Kanda- could resists. He made a "cha" sound and crossed his arms. Fine, he'd play for now but the golden golem would have to find someone else's hair to nest in once they got back to HQ. Though... he hated to admit it... it did feel nice to have the little thing vibrating his scalp with its whirring.

"Krory." Link said, sitting on part of the broken stage. "I think before we go back to HQ you should tell us what happened to you."

"Yeah Kuro-chan." Lavi said, sitting next to Krory. "After all, you go missing for a day then turns up all bloody- knowing there's Noah on the Island."

"It... started when I went into town. I went with the three Finders- but they weren't very talkative... and I was going to get things for Auntie Martha when I bumped into two children." Krory started to explain, a slight hoarseness to his voice. "They needed my help setting up for the Moon Festival so I helped. But when I had finished the Finders were gone and I was lost, so I ran after the two children..."

_

* * *

_

_"Hey! Simon! Rupert!" Krory said, running after the two children. "Wait! I'm lost!"_

The two children just kept running. They looked back at Krory and gave him a smile. "This way! They went this way!"

"Oh, okay." Krory said, running after them.

He ran after them as they ran through the crowd. He ran after they had the decorations got less and less. He ran after them as they left the Moon Festival. He ran after them as they went down a dark alleyway.

Krory slowed. "Umm... I don't think the Finders are here..." he looked at the two before him.

They held each other's hands, head down, hair covering their eyes. Krory stepped closer, worried for a moment. But he stopped in reaching to them when they smiled.

They smiled in a way no human could.

Next moment, Krory was run through by a blade coming from the ground. He coughed blood as his knees gave way, forcing his whole body weight onto the blade and making him slide down further. He looked at the two.

They were laughing, growing. And Krory's eyes widened as the no-longer-children's skin turned grey. They both took out guns.

"Hello Vampire, nice to see you again." Devit said

"Not!" Jasdero added, flipping his blonde hair back. He no longer had that stupid head dress on, nor was his mouth sewn up. He looked older

In fact, both looked older. Devit's hair was longer too. Both were wearing a tight fitting coat- like some sort of uniform. Both also still wore make-up, but it was a lot less than it had been.

"Missed us, Vampire?" Devit said, stamping down on Krory's chest, forcing him more on the blade.

Krory could only make a wet cough as more blood poured out of his mouth. He knew he was in serious trouble. Normally in battle, he could heal from this and keep fighting... but he had no Akuma blood to activate his Innocence.

Jasdero giggled. "No Akuma blood if their ant no Akuma!" he waved his gun around. "This whole Island has no Akuma on it!"

"N-" Krory tired to speak, but his teeth gritted against the pain he felt.

Devit's smile grew wider. "No Akuma to keep Allen-kun from not getting suspicious. But this whole Island has nothing on it~ We killed everyone here and so their all our creations!"

"Y-yeah!" Jasdero giggled yet again. "Everything to make sure Allen-kun will come with us so we can have him back on our side~~."

"I think we've told him too much, Jas." Devit said. He grinned even more. "We better kill him now~."

"Let's have a little fun though!" Jasdero said, jumping in joy.

Suddenly, the alleyway spilled in will hundreds of people, watching Krory. They began to mutter. They muttered things like "vampire" and "monster". Their muttering turned to shouting, screaming, pointing, fearing, hating.

Krory cried out. He pressed his hands to his ears to try and muffle out the sound, but it only seemed to get louder. He screamed even louder.

Then, something encased Krory... something he had felt before. Something with spikes.

Devit and Jasdero left Krory in the Iron Maiden.

* * *

"I was in that box until the Moon Festival. They must have thought me dead." Krory sad, rubbing his eyes. "But I got out and found Lavi."

"So..." Kanda said. "Everything really was for Moyashi." He turned. "Its best we leave then."

Kanda lead the way off the cursed Island as the sun began to rise.

___

* * *

_

THE END

* * *

NEXT PART- "The Fallen Musician"


End file.
